It's The Life
by FantasiesComeTrue
Summary: Kind of AU with Ten and Rose. I will probably change the rating eventually. I suck at summary-writing.
1. Chapter 1

I never knew why he chose me when we first met. Maybe it was fate, or destiny. I'd like to believe that. How else would it have made sense that he found me on chance? I had been sent on an errand and he was just there on a mission. Hundreds of thousands of people he could have found, but he found me. It started the most amazing experiences of my life. It gave me a new life.

I wasn't very good at giving him a new life, at first. I was wary of him after the regeneration; I had fallen in love with him as I first knew him. Not long after, I fell in love again. He chose me and I chose him. He regained my trust after I realized that he was my Doctor. We grew into a routine. Explore a new planet, have something go wrong, get out of it, go back home to the TARDIS. Lather, rinse, repeat. It got boring. I think he ended up getting annoyed by it. One day, I came up with a change. The Doctor appreciated it.

We rushed into the safety of the TARDIS after a particularly dangerous encounter. Once the doors closed and we were on our way through space, we embraced. Whether it was the adrenaline of almost dying or just of the beauty of the planet we saw, the embrace got pushed further into a kiss. I entwined my fingers through his long, not-ginger hair, and he placed his hands on the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him, and I melted into his lean body. He started walking backwards, one hand against the wall. I followed him through a maze of hallways before he found the room he'd been looking for. He pushed open the door and led me to the bed. While we undressed, I looked around. It was a room I had never seen before. The walls and bed spread were mostly dark blue, like the TARDIS's outside.

I'd like to say every detail of what we did that night, or day, but it doesn't matter. Other people can always think of better stories that I can anyways, so I'll skip it. Afterwards, we were watching the ceiling, which showed the stars outside the TARDIS. My head was resting on his chest and I could hear both of his hearts beating. His hands played with my hair while I asked about the stars. He talked about a few of them, beautiful stories about places we'd probably never visit.


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up going back to our routine after that, but it was a good break. We started going around to planets further away from the Earth than we had been normally. The time didn't really matter, but we stayed close to where was my 'present' time. Not a month had passed before the TARDIS broke down. We were on Earth at the time, and she didn't seem like she wanted to leave. We stayed around, not like we had a choice, and we got to explore my London. I had grown up there, so I knew about all the little adventures. I took him to my favorite shops and restaurants over a few days, but we both quickly became bored.

Within a week, I had visited everyone I was friends with and ate at all the places that had food I remotely liked. Leaving London for the TARDIS, I decided to explore what all it contained. I was luckily passing a bathroom when I felt an overwhelming sickness. I rushed in and donated most of my dinner to the toilet. The Doctor must have heard me, as he rushed in a few seconds after I finished. I had curled myself up in a ball on the floor, and he picked me up easily. He took me to my room and tucked me into bed. I fell asleep quickly, waking a few times to use the restroom before crashing again. Each time, I was just barely awake enough to notice the Doctor was sitting in my room not far from my bed. His presence eased me and I quickly fell asleep each time.

I awoke slowly as I heard rustling in the corner of my room. The Doctor was surrounded by a pile of well-worn books, and had another in his hands. He seemed engrossed in the book, yet swiftly came to the realization that I was awake. He set the book down before walking over to my bed. I turned towards him, a mistake. I felt the same nausea I had earlier and held my mouth before bolting upright. The Doctor grabbed a waste bin from by my feet and held it up. My food already digested, I retched up bile. It burned my throat, but the Doctor held out a bottle of water for me. I drank most of it before laying back down.

"Good morning, well, afternoon. I checked all of the circuits trying to figure out why the TARDIS stopped working, and nothing's wrong. Except the Chameleon Circuit, but I like the police box thing. I think she's just being stubborn. She does that sometimes. Either way, looks like we are staying on Earth until she changes her mind. I ended up getting some books from the library. Finished most of them."

"The TARDIS has a library? Why was I unaware of this? What else does it have?"

He decided that he must show me all the rooms that I had never noticed before. It took most of the day, even though we ate along the way. He showed me saunas, a pool that took forever to find, the library, a sick bay, a sun room with artificial sun, a few squash courts, and an aquarium. It was an adventure on its own, one the Doctor had not thought to take me on. He had been all around the TARDIS, but I found everything fascinating. We walked around the maze of hallways before ending up in the control room. We left to grab some food from a fast food restaurant. The food was made quickly, and we were back in the TARDIS not long after. I sat down by the control panel with my food, and the Doctor watched me while picking at his food. Once we finished our food, he said he had one more room to show me.

I followed him to the room, and I was stunned. It was comparable to a movie cinema, although quite a bit smaller. The seats were a bit bigger than couches, but shaped the same. I sat on one, becoming trapped in its softness. He put in a movie and sat next to me. I curled into him during the previews. He stroked my back lightly before falling asleep. I managed to stay awake until the credits, but afterwards, I was out like a light.

**Author's Note: Hi there! This is one of my first stories, and I'd love to hear what you think! Please feel free to contact me, and correct me if I got something incorrect. Thank you and have a great day/night/other.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to say I started feeling better after that. I'd like to say it, but it would be a flat out lie. I kept losing my lunch; the Doctor assumed that I had gotten something from a planet we had visited recently, so he paid it no mind. I started getting dizzy, not your average I-stood-up-too-fast dizzy, but I was dizzy constantly. It would come and go, so I tried to ignore it.

The Doctor and I were in the control room with each other. I was sitting on the seats that do nothing to ease the bumpy ride while we're moving, and he was looking at the circuits. He wanted to be sure that the TARDIS wasn't broken and she was just being stubborn, which he concluded she was. He called me over to show me something, and as I got up, I collapsed to the ground. Falling didn't hurt; I was out cold. Waking up was another story.

When I regained consciousness, I was no longer in the dimly lit control room. I had been moved to a brightly lit room. I couldn't tell much more besides that, as every time I opened my eyes, I was blinded. I decided to just keep them closed and try to hear what was going on. I heard a thumping sound behind me, as well as the Doctor mumbling to himself. He stopped mumbling while the thumping sound got faster. I shortly after felt his hand against my forehead. I opened my eyes and was once again blinded, but kept them mostly open.

"Rose," he sighed, "I know why you've been feeling ill. I did a bunch of tests and got my answer. I thought it was impossible, but you proved me wrong. You always do. It explains everything- the sickness, the dizziness, the constantly feeling tired- all of it. It should have been impossible. You're the only recorded case in the entirety of space and time. There's never been a recorded mating between a human and Time Lord, let alone a successful breeding. It's magnificent, if-"

"Doctor, you're rambling," I told him, trying to figure out what he was going on about.

"Sorry, right. You're pregnant, Rose. You're going to be a mum," his smile turned to a panicked expression, "Jackie's going to kill me."

"Kill you? She's going to kill both of us. I'm not even married to the father of my child, and what is she gonna think of you? Knocking up her only daughter," I tried to say it jokingly, but he took it seriously. He buried his head in his hands, body slumped over. I turned onto my side to run my fingers through his hair. "Hey, it'll be fine. She'll be happy once she sees her grandchild. We have to tell her, either way. We might as well, while we're stuck here." He looked up at me with that huge grin of his. He stood up and helped me off the gurney. He pulled me into a tight hug before letting me go.

"Well, we might as well do this the right way. I was planning it to be a bit more romantic," he said as he got down on one knee, "Rose Tyler, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I stood there, speechless. Although no words came out, my head was nodding violently. He stood up and opened his arms, and I fell into his embrace. I hugged him as tight as I could while tears streamed down my face. We stayed like that for a while, until he moved his hands to my face to wipe away the tears of joy.

He lowered his mouth down towards my ear so I could hear him better, "When did you want to tell Jackie?"

**A/N: This is the 2nd time writing this chapter, the 1st got deleted by accident. I am much happier with this version, and I hope you guys like it! Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and I left the TARDIS and took the short walk to Mum's apartment. It seems the TARDIS had a plan after all. We walked hand in hand until we knocked on the door. The Doctor tried to let go out of fear of Mum slapping him, which she undoubtedly would. I gripped onto his hand tighter and he stopped struggling. I opened the door to see her at the dinner table with a few of her friends.

"Hey, mum. We're back home for a while!"

They all turned to face us, and a collective gasp filled the room. I had known Mum's friends for most of my life; I grew up with them. Mum stood up from the table and walked over to us. She noticed the Doctor's free hand, his left, and grabbed his wrist. She studied the ring on his ring finger intensely before trying to grab my left hand. I refused to let go of his hand, so she ended up giving up.

"Mum," I whispered, "the Doctor and I have some news for you that your friends do not need to know about right now. Can we go in another room?" She stalked out of the room to my old room, and the Doctor and I followed. She sat down on my bed, looking impatient. "The Doctor… We are…" I looked to him for help.

"Well, you see, I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes," The Doctor said in a haste.

Mum took it better than I assumed she would. She only slapped the Doctor's arm a few times. She congratulated me and we started talking about the wedding. We talked about getting dresses and planning venues and other things, although I didn't need to go anywhere. The TARDIS had an entire room of wedding dresses and if I was going to be married anywhere, I'd want to be married in the TARDIS. The Doctor eventually got us separated and took me back to the TARDIS. Walking home took a lot out of me, or maybe it had already been taken out, but I almost collapsed when we got back. Once we got in the control room, I slumped against the wall. The Doctor lifted me up and carried me to my room. He set me down gently on the bed, covering me with the comforter. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush against my forehead before falling asleep.

I woke up the next afternoon to see my room empty of the Doctor. I adjusted my clothes before leaving my room to find him. I searched for about half an hour before giving up and going to the clothing room. There was a section specifically for wedding dresses, and I looked through them. The TARDIS seemed to choose one for me, and pushed it out from the rack. I decided to try it on, moving to a changing room nearby. I had no problem zipping it up and looked in the mirror.

I looked beautiful, even more than normal. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I don't even know why, but I felt so emotional. The Doctor must have been listening or nearby, he ran in and pounded on the changing room door.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He yelled through the door. I unlocked the door and he rushed in to see me on the ground. He kneeled next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me to him. He looked at the dress I was wearing. "Rose, you look beautiful. Is this the dress you want to wear?" I nodded and he picked me up.

I changed out of the dress once he left, then I took the dress and put it in my room, before heading out to find the Doctor again. He was in the control room looking at one of the computers. I sat down on the old car seats and watched him. Once he noticed that I was there and asked questions about how I wanted the wedding, from who I wanted there, where I wanted it, and when it should happen. I answered quickly, as I had known since I met him I'd want to get married here.

"Why didn't we tell your Mum that you were pregnant? She'll find out eventually," he asked.

"I just think it would be a better idea if there was a wedding first. Aren't Gallifreyan pregnancies longer than those of humans?"

"They were, yes," he told me with a smile. "But you are a human, so anything is possible," he added with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks went by and the big day was upon us. I still was not showing, and hopefully wouldn't for a while. I had done as much research as I could on human pregnancies. My research showed that the 'baby bump' didn't start until about 12 weeks in. The Doctor didn't have much information I could use, so we went off of what a normal human pregnancy would be like.

I slipped on the dress carefully over my head. I hadn't seen the Doctor that day, as I had gone over to Mum's really early in the morning so she could make me look awesome for the wedding. She had picked out a dress to wear and it was cute. My makeup took about an hour after I had gotten into my dress, and my hair took another few hours. I hated sitting still, but it eventually got done.

After Mum finished with me, she went to make herself look ready. I ran my hands down along the silk and chiffon. She was done much faster than I was, and we left soon after. It was about 3 in the afternoon when we arrived at the TARDIS. Our groomsmen and bridesmaids were already there waiting. The wedding started half an hour later, as it was planned. I waited outside the doors as the bridesmaid and groomsman went in. Mum went in after them, and then it was me and Jack. He held out his arm for me and I held on lightly. He walked me down the 'aisle,' which was actually just the entrance of the TARDIS, and to the Doctor.

The Doctor was wearing a black suit that looked similar to his other suits. He looked at me and I saw tears running down his face. He wiped them away and held out his hand to me when I neared him. Jack took his place next to the Doctor once he 'gave me away' and the ceremony started. I looked around to the Doctor's groomsmen, Jack and Mickey, and then to my bridesmaid, Sarah Jane. I had met her once on an adventure with the Doctor.

We said our vows and exchanged the rings, in time of what the priest told us to do. Time felt like it was passing slowly, yet way too fast. When the priest finally told the Doctor to kiss me, I was relieved. He wrapped his arms around my waist to dip me before pressing his lips lightly to mine. It wasn't the most passionate, but we were in a churchy environment. When our lips met, I felt a part of my head feeling full, although I was unsure of what it was. We left the TARDIS and went to the reception. It was across the street from where we were. We threw the bouquet, along with other wedding traditions, like the first dance. It was almost midnight before we went back to the TARDIS. She seems much happier and decided to let us leave Earth. We honeymooned on a very relaxing 'spa planet,' as it was called by the Doctor. While we did do what couples usually did during honeymoons, it was much gentler than the first time.

We came back onto the TARDIS a few days later; I was thoroughly relaxed. I hadn't experienced any morning sickness over those days, but I smelled everything, no matter if I wanted to or not. Every smell was advanced. My favorite foods smelled and tasted like heaven, but foods I didn't like made me want to sprint away from them. The TARDIS had updated itself while we had been gone. She had decided to combine my room with the Doctor's. We had one gigantic bed and the room was bigger than both of ours combined had been. I flopped onto it and the Doctor joined me.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've gotten so many good reviews, and none of this would have been possible without the best Beta Reader ever, ****Sherlockiannightmare! **


	6. Chapter 6

We were still lying on the bed when I felt a pressure change inside me head. The Doctor seemed to notice, and sat up to turn towards me. He opened his mouth a few times, as if trying to find words to say, but none came out. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me to see if I would say something first.

"Doctor, what are you trying to say?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows.

"I should have told you before we got married, but I assumed since you weren't human, it wouldn't affect you. I'm so sorry. Back home on Gallifrey, when couples were married, they formed a link. A mental link. When I kissed you after we were married, it formed one. It might have been because you looked into the Heart. You might still have some of the residual energy."

"So, what you're saying is that I have a connection with you like the one I have with the TARDIS? I sometimes hear singing. I think it's her," I said, sitting up further, "Does that mean I could hear you?"

"Probably, I'm getting some of your thoughts, but they seem so… blurry. Like, I hear them through a wall. I could try and teach you to be able to hear me better. Maybe that might solve it. It might be that you're a human," he had turned to face me further, "Humans aren't a psychic race. There are a few people who practice at it and can have some abilities. Torchwood has some training in the field."

"Jack's telepathic?" I leaned forward, inquisitive.

"No, he's not telepathic, the exact opposite actually. Well, maybe not exact opposite. Torchwood and Jack are more of… blockers. That's why the psychic paper doesn't work on him," he jumped off the situation quickly, "Did you want to try to work at improving your psychic abilities?"

I nodded and he got up from the bed to grab a chair. He brought it over to the side of the bed and motioned me to sit on the bed in front of it. I clambered over and sat on the edge. He took a seat on the chair and touched his fingertips to my temples. I was used to it; he'd shown me things before.

"Okay, Rose. I've always imagined walking through a door to bring things into your mind. That's the only way I can explain it. Try to do that. Conjure up an image of something, anything. Something you can touch or hold."

I followed his instructions as well as I could. I imagined brownies, as they sounded really good at the moment. I tried to 'open a door' as he said, but I couldn't find a door to open. I lifted my hands up to his forehead and tried to send the thought of brownies through my fingertips. I alternated between sending the pictures of brownies and the smell of warm brownies.

He opened his eyes a few minutes after I started trying. "Are you trying to tell me you want brownies?" He looked into my eyes, with questions in his eyes. I smiled and nodded, before lying back on the bed, worn out. He got up and came back with brownies a few minutes later. I have no clue where he got it, but I was glad. I ended up scarfing down half a pan, before passing out into a food coma.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up late the next day. The brownies were conveniently still next to me on the bed, although the Doctor wasn't. I got up, taking the half full brownie pan, and went on a hunt to find him. My hunt was cut short when I found him in the library reading a book. I plopped down on the chair next to him, and he greeted me while keeping his eyes glued to the pages. The spine read that it was a book about Gallifreyan pregnancies. There was a small stack of books next to him that included information about Gallifreyan, human, and hybrid pregnancies, albeit not our kind of hybrid.

I watched him while munching on the brownies. They stopped tasting good, so I got up and took them to the TARDIS kitchen. I looked around for a while, before lying down on the ground and groaning. The Doctor wandered in a few minutes later. He ran over when he saw me, thinking I was injured. I told him that I was fine, but hungry, and he looked around for food. He made me tea before going back to the library. I followed him a few minutes later and grabbed a book from his pile about human pregnancy. I curled up and dove in. I sipped on the tea while flipping through the pages. We sat in silence for a few hours.

I finished the book and traded it for another in his pile. Sometime while I was reading, he got up to look for more books. It took about a week for me to finish the books, and he sat in the library while I was there to keep me company. He watched me intently when I was close to finishing the book. I felt a pressure in the back of my head. I decided to try to 'listen' to it, and I got a flash of an image. The smell came later.

"Candles? Vanilla?" I asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was hoping you'd finally get something," he chuckled, "I've been sending images for the last hour or so. Took you long enough."

"I've been trying to read this book, thank you very much," I closed it and put it on the pile as well, "and now I am terrified."

He walked over and hugged me tightly. I relaxed into his hug, and I didn't realize my breathing had sped up rapidly until he let me go. I bent over; trying to get air into my lungs, but it wasn't working well. He had me lie down on the floor and put blankets under my head and knees. My breathing started slowing down and I sat up. He helped me stand up and I grabbed his head. I pressed my lips to his fiercely. He took a second to respond before kissing me back. He put his hands on his waist and gently pulled me closer to him. When our bodies connected, I felt movement in my stomach, and the Doctor felt it as well.

I put my hands on my stomach and he put his hands over mine. We stood there for about 5 minutes, but there wasn't any more motion. He wrapped his hands around mine until we were holding hands, and he led me to the bedroom while walking backwards. When we got in the room, we began kissing again. I probably tasted like library and tea, but he didn't seem to mind. We sat on the bed and made out like we were school kids again. He was sitting against the headboard and I straddled him. His hands rested at my waist. I began moving my hips against his. I heard his breath quicken and his fingers gripped my waist tightly. I felt him get hard beneath me, and a mean streak hit. I increased the pace, and with it, his breathing increased. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he was too focused on something else. As I moved, I elicited almost silent moans. I moved my mouth from his and to his neck. I began sucking and biting down lightly. His moans increased their volume, which spurred me on.

After I knew I had left a mark, I kissed my way down to his collarbone. I repeated my actions there, which from his moans were well received. His nails dug into my hips and he started to thrust his hips in time with mine. Once I finished the mark on his collarbone, I rolled off him and said goodnight. He left the room and was gone for a few minutes before he came back to go to sleep.

**A/N: I just want to thank you all again for reading my work. I'd never have thought I would get views from all over the world! Feel free to leave your reviews; all reviews are welcome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

We woke up to the TARDIS shaking violently. The Doctor was thrown out of bed, and the only reason I stayed in was because I was completely cocooned in the blankets. We waited out the tremors before rushing outside to see what caused it. The Doctor got to the door before I did, and saw that the TARDIS was surrounded by an angry mob. They wore old clothes that looked like the ones the people of the Pendle Witch trials were depicted as wearing in my history books. He closed the door and locked it while trying to leave, but the TARDIS seemed stuck.

We got changed into clothing similar to those of the mob, and looked out again. They had left, and we slipped out. We went around to some of the shops and asked the owners what was going on, although we already knew. The store owners all said that some mysterious box had shown up and they were looking for the owners to explain it. The Doctor and I walked back to the TARDIS when the mob reappeared. They separated me and the Doctor, even though we were holding hands, and brought us to the court. They accused us of witchcraft for bringing the box, and wouldn't allow the Doctor to defend us.

They brought us to a gallows and I spontaneously remembered the ending of the Pendle Witch stories. Almost all of them were hanged. I tried to tell the Doctor, but he had already figured it out. I could tell his brain was working through solutions, but none seemed like they were working. A noose was put around my neck before he thought of something that worked.

"Wait! She's pregnant. Witches can't get pregnant. Everyone knows that."

The townspeople stopped attempting to kill me and turned their focus on to him to explain himself. He hadn't expected it to work, but it was convincing. He had to keep improvising. "Well, didn't you know that? Witches and their significant others cannot get pregnant. It's been proven. The magic disrupts the process of pregnancy. Besides, that blue box is not magic. It's a decoration used where we're from, Leeds. It's about half a day away from here by foot," he said, glancing around at their faces, seeing if it was working, "I'm sure they would not be happy that you almost executed a representative and his wife for bringing decorations. We'll be sure to take word back to our council. And we're taking the box back with us, as it was not well received."

They apologized many times before letting us go. We left hastily, taking the 'decoration box' with us. We dragged it about 10 minutes before they stopped watching us. We got in and took off, and she seemed much happier to take us home.

**A/N: Can't believe that I got over 1000 views! Thank you all so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

We laughed heartily for a few minutes once we were safe. He came over to where I was standing and hugged me. I felt like he was further away than he normally was, so I looked down. I hadn't realized, but I had started to show. I lowered my hands to my stomach to feel the bump. I broke into a small smile, and then left the control to walk to the closet. I stripped out of my clothes and changed into some pajamas. I walked across the hall to bed and read a book before falling asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to the Doctor bouncing on the bed, trying to wake me up. He seemed excited. I rolled out of bed while he explained his excitement.

"Let's go shopping! For baby clothes! Tiny baby clothes! I'm gonna be a dad! We'll give the baby the best parents it could ever have," he said, still jumping. "Let's go shopping! We can even bring Jackie, if you want!"

"Doctor, we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet," I chuckled, but he was only fazed for a second. He placed his ear to my stomach, almost slamming into it. He closed his eyes and listened, and I tried to focus on what he was thinking, although it still sounded like I was listening through muddy water. I directed my attention to my stomach, but any thoughts were even more muddled. He smiled and looked up to me.

"It's a girl. She's going to be like you," he said, pulling me into an embrace, "She's going to be smart, and funny, and the beautiful, and have a thirst for knowledge. She sounds just like you."

I agreed to go shopping with him, but we decided to leave Mum out of it. I looked through the girls clothes, but had a hard time deciding on which outfit would be cuter to buy. The Doctor decided that we had enough money to buy everything. I don't know how he managed to get that much money, but I didn't question it. We bought all of the outfits we agreed on, and left to go back to the TARDIS. I put them on our bed before we went out again to buy a crib. While I looked at some of the traditional human cribs, he suggested something else. He brought me to look at what he said was used on his planet as cribs- hammocks. We decided to pick one out that was big enough to fit 2 people and didn't swing much, although I was nervous about using it.

We had almost made it to the checkout line when a stranger came up to me and put his hand on my stomach. I let out a yell, and the Doctor had a fit. He grabbed the stranger by the wrist, likely breaking it in the process, and threw him to the ground. The man lifted his arms to defend himself, and I grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"What the hell, man? She's pregnant!" The man tried to get out a reason why he thought he had any reason to touch a virtual stranger, but the Doctor stopped him.

"I would have broken more than just your wrist had you hurt her," he said in a whisper barely loud enough for me to hear.

He stood up, grabbed my hand, and we walked to the checkout lines to buy the hammock. When we finally got back to the TARDIS, he closed the doors and brought us into space to sit in neutral. He went into the bedroom, and I followed him a few seconds after.

He was sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and he held onto me as tightly as he could. He sobbed into my hair and I tried my best to comfort him. He sobbed for a while before collecting himself. I wiped his tear streaks away softly, and he looked me in the eyes before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I just, I thought he was going to hurt you. I thought you were in danger. I didn't know. If you hadn't stopped me, I don't know what I would have done," he whispered, his voice getting stronger.

I nodded, and we set up the hammock. It was big enough to fit both me and him comfortably, but he had me get in alone. I laid on my back to look up at him, and we spent the next few hours discussing the baby before I began to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up early the next morning. The Doctor was still asleep so I didn't get out of the hammock. I rocked back and forth a bit so that the hammock rocked as well. The Doctor heard the noise and woke up with a smile. We did domestic things, like rearranging the room. I decided to clean everything and he helped out when I got tired or couldn't reach anything. The TARDIS seemed to catch the nesting fever and decided to rearrange some rooms to better suit taking care of a baby. The sick bay was moved closer for when I gave birth, and the cabinets were filled with healthy food, like fruit, vegetables, and some soft cheeses. Most of the meat that we had was hidden, along with some seafood, coffee, herbal teas, and peanut products.

We walked around the new designs of the TARDIS and saw that the swimming pool was moved closer. I decided to change into a bathing suit and swim. The Doctor joined me later wearing swim trunks.

The next few months followed the same kind of pattern, swimming and walking around. We followed the new routine until my stomach had ballooned multiple sizes and I was completely unable to see my toes. At that point, I just sat in the pool in the shallow end. Although it didn't seem like it, he always kept his eyes on me. He was across the pool when I felt a dull pain in my abdomen.

"Doctor, I need you," I said in a hushed tone. He rushed over and got me out of the pool and next door to the sick bay. We had set up a tub weeks before. He got me in it and gave me some pain medicine. The contractions began to grow more regular and more painful. Even with the pain medicine, I was close to crying. The Doctor was told me how dilated I was, and around 4 centimeters, the contractions got even worse and closer together. He moved me to the edge with padding so I had something to lean against. I tried to focus on my breathing, but the Doctor had to constantly remind me.

At 8 centimeters, the Doctor was trying to talk me through what was happening, although I couldn't pay much attention. I heard the word 'transition' and that's about it. It felt like hours passed by before he said I had reached 10 centimeters. I felt the urge to push, and he told me to go ahead. I began pushing as hard as I could, but I quickly tired out. The Doctor had to slow down how often he was telling me to push. I crowned a while later. The Doctor wanted to help me by pulling her out, but I refused. The water was warm and very relaxing and the rest of the birthing after was much easier. I only let the Doctor hold the head while she was coming out so that she didn't hit the bottom of the tub. Once she was out, he placed her quickly on my chest and made sure she was perfectly fine.

She was indeed fine, and cried not long after she was on my chest. We decided to name her Gallifrey, based obviously on the Doctor's home.

**A/N: I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I plan to write one more chapter showing Gallifrey's aging. I honestly could not have done this without the most amazing beta, Sherlockiannightmare. Such a pleasure to work with, and I hope we can continue to work together in the future. **


	11. Chapter 11

We raised Gallifrey in the TARDIS, and I'd like to say that she never wanted anything more. I think she was a bit jealous of me and the Doctor's relationship, in the sense of not having met someone that she could stay with. She hadn't found a significant other so far, yet I knew she was. A beautiful girl like her was bound to find someone. Although she was only 17, she had experienced so many new experiences, more than I had before she was born. The Doctor was her teacher and mine as well. Over those 17 years, our mental connection had grown much stronger, to a point where we could talk from anywhere in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I think she should have time to socialize with other young people of her age," I said from the swimming pool.

"Rose, she doesn't understand how dangerous it would be to all of us if she said something about the time travel or the TARDIS, or even her heritage," he responded from the control room. We had been having the same fight for a while, and he always seemed to win me over with that argument.

"I know; I just hate seeing her all alone. She has no friends besides us, and we're her parents. What if we go with her? Or what if we introduce her to Jack? He'd be good for her to talk to," I said as I swam to the shallow end of the pool.

"We both know that we should definitely NOT introduce her to Jack. She can talk to Jackie whenever she wants," I could sense he was losing focus on what he was doing in the control room.

"Mum isn't enough and you know it. Let's just go out shopping at the mall and see what happens. One day, that's it. She might talk to some people there. We'll be with her the entire time. Please?" I was stepping out of the pool when I felt him give in.

"Fine, let's go get dressed," he said as he left what he was doing.

We got to our room at about the same time and changed quickly. We found Gallifrey reading one of the books in the library, although she had read most of them at least once. We told her about our plan and she seemed surprised to say the least. We had her change into clothes that other people her age wore, and the Doctor maneuvered us to right by the mall.

We walked out of the TARDIS to see no one nearby. The mall was one I had gone to often as a teenager, and I was looking forward to going in it again. Gallifrey was less gung-ho about it, as she had never had an adventure like this one. We rarely went to Earth, and when we did, it was to visit Mum. The Doctor followed up beside me and kept a close eye on our daughter. I did as well, but less so. We told her that she could go explore, and we'd be right behind her.

It was like watching a kitten being introduced to a new house. She stayed close to us for most of the time, but she eventually wandered around on her own, glancing back occasionally to make sure we were still there. She settled on a store full of books, and walked inside. As she crossed the aisles, she stumbled upon something that scared me. It was a shelf full of TARDIS's, K-9 figures, and tiny sonic screwdrivers. The Doctor noticed not long after and hauled Gallifrey out of the store as I quickly followed. We got back into the safety of the TARDIS and left the mall quickly, transporting to space to float aimlessly.

"Doctor, what the hell was that? Since when have people known about the TARDIS enough to make a replica of her?"

"I don't know. Let me check what the TARDIS is saying," he went silent for a few minutes, "Apparently, we went to an alternate universe. I don't know why she'd take us here. I'll take us back to ours and then to our actual mall.


End file.
